


Upstairs, now

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Mal and Regina take their time making their way to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdouttrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/gifts).



When they returned home from dinner, a formal function celebrating Emma’s fifth year as sheriff, Maleficent sits on the bottom step, lazily removing her high heeled shoe. She toys with the straps around her ankle, taking forever with the tiny little clasp. 

“You could use magic,” Regina reminds her, stepping out of her own shoes and tucking them away into the closet. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Mal stops fiddling with her shoe and removes one pin from her hair, leaving it on the bottom step like a sacrifice. Scooting up one more step, she drops her shoe on that one. “I could use magic.” She removes another hair pin and dropped it on the third stair. 

This is a pattern. A game. 

“You get so impatient, dear,” she says, slowly removing an earring. Fourth step. 

Regina lifts her hand, ready to magic them both to bed, clothes off, and skip to the part where Maleficent’s teasing lips were put to better use. 

“No, don’t.”

“What?” 

Mal laughed at her, leaving her other shoe on the fifth step. “Don’t use magic.”

“Your clothes are going to be everywhere.” 

“Tomorrow, you can use magic.” 

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Mal’s watch drops to the sixth step. “Maybe early afternoon.”

“You think you’ll keep me in bed until the early afternoon?” That garnered a raised eyebrow. 

“I know I can.” This time, she reaches beneath her dress and begins to slowly slid off one stocking, peeling it from her skin so that her fingers run all over her calf. Mal lets that fall like a discarded leaf and waves to Regina. “Come here.”

“The stairs are covered in debris,” Regina protests, hands on her hips. 

Mal laughs, slipping up one more stair. She lifts her hips lazily, squirms a little and then her dark purple panties slide down her legs, over one knee then the other and she flings them in Regina’s direction. “Oops, more debris.” 

Up one more step, she toys with her bra, easing that out of her dress and holding it up like a trophy before she lays it on the stair.  “I’m running out of hairpins, Regina.” 

One clinks down to the wood. “Why don’t you join me?” 

Rolling her eyes, Regina runs her hand through her hair and sighs. She places one foot on the first step, glaring at the discarded hairpin. 

“No.” Mal lifts her hand. “You have to leave something.” 

“What?”

“You can’t take another step before you leave something.” 

Groaning in mock exasperation, Regina takes off her watch and leaves that on the first step. 

Two more hair pins and Mal’s curls are all down on her shoulders in fat golden ringlets. She’s almost to the landing and there has to be nothing left but her glorious green silk dress. Regina takes another step and Mal tilts her head, raising her eyebrows expectantly. 

Counting the steps and mentally taking an inventory of her clothes, Regina sighs because she’ll be naked by the ninth stair. “I should have kept on my shoes.” 

“You like to be surprised.” Mal reaches the last stair and turns to face Regina. Wriggling with the zipper, she starts removing her dress and Regina just stares, fascinated by her shoulders and the hint of soft skin at her neck, and then, to her dismay, Mal removes her garter belt, dangling that with an evil smile. Taking the landing, she sits there, dress open in the back, nearly naked and utterly smug. 

“Well?”

Climbing the stairs while she wriggles out of her stockings, then her bra, is much less controlled and graceful as Mal did it, and more hurried, even half-frustrated until she takes off one of her earrings and notices how wide and dark Mal’s eyes are. Her gaze holds Regina like a precious gem, absolutely riveted. 

She takes her time with her dress, turning around so Mal can watch her fingers on the zipper, and then she slides it off and down, stepping out of it to gain another stair. Mal’s legs shift, her thighs rubbing together and the way her lips part–

She wants Regina and the sense of power from that makes the next stairs, her bra, absolutely worthwhile. She undoes the clasp and holds it against her breasts, smiling with evil intent as it falls away. 

Maleficent sighs. Maybe it’s a whimper. Regina’s panties are black, with a little lace and she had entertained thoughts of letting Maleficent whisk them away with magic. Serious thoughts, after her third glass of wine, but here they are on the staircase, nearly naked, and just as far from the bed, yet Maleficent’s eyes run ragged over her body as if they’re searching fingers. 

Slipping her panties down her thighs, she’s never felt more alive with the sensation of fabric against her skin. They tickle the backs of her her knees and she hands on to them when she’s stepped out. Regina holds them aloft, and they’re the little blag flag that brings Maleficent’s complete surrender. 

Mal stands, removing her dress with infinite care, so that their eyes never break as her breasts are free, then the curves of her hips, the fine blonde hair surrounding her sex. 

Maybe she whimpers now. Maybe it’s just a gasp. 

Maleficent extends her hand, dropping the dress. “Come to bed, dear.” 


End file.
